Until When We Meet Again
by S. T. Nickolian
Summary: Kagome is running away for Hojo and all her other socalled friends, but happens to run into a certain reheaded avatar. InuYYH KurKag


Until We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these, which really sucks, 'cause I could use the cash.

* * *

_Have you ever felt that you're being left behind? That everyone is leaving you and when you finally see them again, you don't really know them? And they no longer really know you? Welcome to my world._

* * *

Kagome sighed as her so-called friends continued to ramble on about this and that to no one, since she had long ago quit listening. _It's not like they say anything worth listening to anyway._

She had grown up on her journeys in the past and her friends no longer knew her, just as she didn't know them. They were little more than children in her eyes, only caring about the latest fashion and who was dating who. They constantly tried to find a boyfriend for her, but so far that wasn't working too well.

"Kyah! There's Hojo-kun! He's probably here to see you, Kagome!" The miko sighed and stood, bedding them a quick goodbye and began walking away, _away_ from Hojo.

"Higurashi!" This call was all she needed to burst into a full-blown run.

She ran around a corner, only wanting to get away from the annoyances in this time, but she didn't expect to run into someone else. She fell back onto her back, wincing as she scraped her palms slightly on the concrete.

"Gomen! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She smiled apologetically but was looking behind her, hoping Hojo wasn't coming, without looking at the person she ran into.

"It's quite alright; I'd be lying if I said I had never done the same." Whatever she had expected this guy to sound like, it wasn't this. His voice was deep and sooth as silk, causing her to look up into gorgeous emerald green eyes framed with red. Whoever this guy was was smiling down at her and reached out a hand to help her up. She took his hand, smiling a thank you.

"Higurashi!" Kagome started in surprise and ran behind the man she had just run into.

He looked back at her, amusement glowing in his eyes. "I don't care what it takes, just hide me. I'll do anything," she pleaded, hoping against hope that he would help her.

Kagome saw a flicker of gold in his eyes before he nodded, turning away with only the faintest of blushes on his cheeks.

* * *

_Youko!_ Kurama could hear the kitsune's chuckle as he blushed lightly. _How can you say that about a girl we just met?_

_**Easily, actually. You should try it sometime, Red.**_ Youko laughed outright at his counterpart's grumblings. _**But honestly, she said she'd do anything; I'm just throwing a suggestion out.**_

_I don't think she meant that she would sleep with up…_ Kurama's wry statement made Youko pout.

Kurama shook his head slightly and returned to the real world. The girl was still behind him, and a brunette boy was just turning the corner. _**Hmph. He isn't even worth her time.**_ Kurama couldn't argue with that.

"Ah, Higurashi, there you are. Didn't you hear me calling?" The boy looked at Kurama curiously before turning to the girl behind him, smiling boyishly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight then maybe go somewhere afterwards."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the boy and Youko growled inside his mind as they smelled the idiot boy's arousal. _**Baka ningen; he just wants some.**_

_Well, so do you._ Youko sneered at his avatar's comment.

_**Red, it's obvious that she doesn't like him, so him making advances on her is pointless, but if it's us, I'm sure we could change her mind.**_ The kitsune spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurama rolled his eyes and reached an arm behind him. He wrapped it around the girl's waist and pulled her up to his side. "I'm sorry, but she and I already have plans for tonight."

Youko watched the girl's expression and began howling with laughter.

* * *

_Eh?!_ Kagome looked up at the redhead and caught the wink he sent her. She caught on and smiled, leaning against just enough to make things appear believable but not make them too uncomfortable. She sensed the pleasure coming from the youki he was giving off and smiled. He was a human but with kitsune youki, and he already looked like her son, Shippo, so she wasn't too worried about him trying to get the shards. 

She watched in slight sympathy as Hojo looked crestfallen, but if there was one thing that she learned while being in the Feudal Ear, it was to never trust appearances. "I see. I have to go. See you soon, Higurashi!" He turned and left, leaving a relieved Kagome with a boy she didn't know.

The miko sighed and looked up at the redhead smiling. "Thank you so much for that. How can I thank you?" Another flash of gold crossed his eyes, stronger this time and he appeared to be thinking.

* * *

_**Aw**__**, come **__**on**__**, Red! This is a golden opportunity! Don't mess it up!**_ Youko was practically jumping with anticipation, having seen her through Kurama's eyes and having been enchanted. 

_I will ask something of her, but I won't make her do something she is not comfortable with._ Kurama smiled at Youko who head already begun pouting before throwing suggestions out, again.

The kitsune avatar looked down at the beautiful sapphire eyes of the girl in front of him. She truly was beautiful; with those eyes, long, blue-tinted hair and milky skin, she could have a fan club the size of his.

"Well, first, you could give me your name then I would like to take you out to dinner, since you aren't going with whoever that was." He watched in Youko's delight as she blushed. _Beautiful._

* * *

"Higurashi Kagome." The miko looked up with a smile. "And I would be delighted to go with you." 

The redhead looked down at her with a smile of his own that would have made any other girl swoon, but not other girls had been hanging around youkai like Sesshomaru for two years. "Minamono Shuichi."

"Oh, so you're everyone's Shuichi-kun from Meio High, the one nearly every girl has a crush on." Her smile turned mischievous grin as he turned his head away with a slight cough of embarrassment. She had, of course, heard the rumors of the redhead, but they didn't do him any justice in her opinion. Kagome felt the embarrassment of the human aura, but the kitsune was practically preening, much like Shippo did when she complemented him. _Must be a kitsune thing._

"I'm going to warn you, though; I live on a shrine with a miko who could purify youkai if she needed to." She saw him blink in confusion and smiled inwardly. That would be the only clue she gave him about how much she could sense from him and about what she was. If he truly was a kitsune, then he would pick up on it immediately.

* * *

_**I like this one! She beautiful, and witty.**_ Youko watched her through Kurama's eyes, admiring her, but he didn't fill in his counterpart about the truth in her statement. He would enjoy this one, and, just maybe, grow attached to her since both he and Red like her. _**What other secrets do you hold, Kagome-chan?**_

Kurama gave up trying to understand Youko. "Alright, what time would you like me to pick you up?"

The girl, Kagome, smiled again. "The Higurashi Shrine at… is 6:30 alright?" he nodded, wondering if it was possible to fall in love with someone through their voice alone, because if it was, then he was doing just that. "Alright, 6:30 it is."

"Thank you, again!" She waved to him before running down the street, probably to her home. Kurama watched, fascinated by the girl until she was out of sight. _I'm looking forward to tonight._

* * *

Kagome was smiling to herself as she made her way up the stairs to the shrine. She planned to take a shower and get ready for her dinner with Shuichi and not even the hanyou that was currently yelling at her would keep her from going. "Osuwari." 

Inuyasha fell and hit the ground, hard. "Wench! What was that for?! And where are you going?! We've got jewel shards to find!"

"Osuwari." She paused on her way to the stairs to the second floor to smile back at him. "That was for being rude; yes I know we have jewel shards to find, but they can wait a few hours, and I am going to get ready to go to dinner, and did I mention that they guy who is taking me is an extremely attractive kitsune?"

Before Inuyasha had the chance to blow up about it, Kagome was already running up the stairs and into the shower.

The miko laughed at the shocked expression on his face as she showered longer than expected because after the excited happiness died down, she didn't want to face the hanyou again. He was certain to be very angry and she really didn't want to be upset when Shuichi came.

_Oh well, let him be angry; I'm going to enjoy myself tonight, besides, _she smiled a little sadly as she turned off the water.

* * *

Kurama walked up the steps to the Higurashi Shrine easily, and looked around. The shrine was well kept and had a calming aura, especially the tree on the grounds. Of course, that didn't count the malevolent and jealous aura coming from within the tree branches, but he chose to ignore that. Youko was strangely silent, but he could feel the kitsune's excitement. 

He walked up to the house and knocked on the door politely. He heard some footsteps before Kagome opened the door with a smile. His breath caught in his throat and he heard Youko purr as they shamelessly looked her over. _Beautiful doesn't begin to describe her anymore._

_**I've seen better, but there is something about her that no one else seemed to have**_... Youko too was in awe, but not to the same extent. (AN: I'm not going to tell you what she's wearing; use your imagination, if you have any.)

Kurama noticed the blush staining her cheeks and smiled, offering her his hand. "You look beautiful, Kagome-chan."

She smiled back at him and took the offered hand. "That's what my brother said, and that's saying something since he never complements me."

Kurama laughed as they began walking to the stairs. "So, where is this powerful miko?" He asked at Youko's urging, but he was curious as well.

He noticed a sly smile making its way across her face and arched an eyebrow. "She's going out with a kitsune."

Youko was now rolling with laughter as it finally clicked for Kurama. The redhead smiled and looked down at her. "Then I should hope this kitsune doesn't do anything to anger the miko."

Kagome laughed. "I think he'll be fine; if she can deal with an arrogant, brash inu hanyou for weeks at a time, she'll be able to deal with a well-mannered kitsune."

"Oi!" Kagome laughed at the shout but didn't apologize for it.

Kurama chuckled as the irritation in the aura he had felt earlier rose. "He sounds much like a toushin the kitsune is friends with."

"Then I'm sure the kitsune will be able to deal with the miko and vice versa." She smiled warmly at him and they began descending the stairs.

* * *

"Thank you for a lovely night, Kurama." They were standing outside Kagome's house, Inuyasha having long since gone. 

Kurama had told her his real name and how he had two souls. In return, she had told him how she protected the Shikon no Tama and how she didn't even have a whole soul.

Kurama was smiling down at her, causing her to smile back at him. "It was no problem, Kagome; I enjoyed the night as well." She blushed, causing him to smile more. "I hope we can do this again, sometime."

Kagome nodded. "So do I." She seemed unsurprised when his eyes flashed gold again, but she _was _surprised when they stayed that way.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ka-Go-Me." The miko shuddered at the way Youko's deep voice said her name, but smiled at him all the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, as well, Youko." She thought of something that she had been meaning to ask and her eyes brightened. "Do you have a tail or ears?"

The silver chuckled. "Actually, I have both; perhaps, I will show you sometime." Kagome squealed a little in excitement, but blushed when she saw his golden eyes watching her in amusement, which only caused him to chuckle again.

"I'm afraid our time together is going to be cut short; Red wants his body back." He pulled a silver rose out of his hair and placed it behind her ear. "Until we meet again."

Kagome's smile turned into a smirk as his eyes faded back to green. "Nice to see you again, _Red_."

Kurama scowled lightly before dipping down to kiss her. Kagome's eyes widened before closing softly. He was gentle with her, considering that she had never truly been kissed before.

He pulled back slowly, leaving her breathless. "As Youko said: until we meet again." He traced a hand over her cheek and gave her a smile before walking away.

Kagome stood still for a moment and placed her fingers on her lips. A smile crossed her face as she walked back into the house.

* * *

_So you make new friends, ones that you can talk to about anything, and though you may not realize it at the time, they replace the ones that aren't real friends anymore,, and if they stay with you, you're better off._

* * *

AN: Okay, the stuff at the beginning and ending may seem a little random, but that's what is going on in my life and inspired me to write this. It actually turned out better than I expected, now if only everything else could too… Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
